Gregor and the Unknowns
by carkeys ninja
Summary: A rumor is going around that Ares has been revived and is currently in the care of a race of creatures unknown to the Underlanders. Gregor and Luxa go on an adventure to get to the bottom of it. Takes place after book five.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gregor's POV:

Running.

He knew that he was running, but from what? He turned his head around to see Underlanders of all shapes and sizes- spinners, humans, nibblers, crawlers, even gnawers- running beside him, behind him, pushing to get in front of him. They were all together, scared of not each other, but of something much more ominous, threatening.

He heard a small shriek and stopped running, turning his whole body around to seek out whoever needed his help. His eyes rapidly darted around him, but all that they saw were desperate creatures, literally climbing over each other to move faster. In the distance there were no rocky caves, no smooth palace walls; just darkness. And then he spotted them.

Hazard, Ripred, Vikus, Howard, and the love of his life, Luxa. All struggling behind everyone else. They were so far behind. So out of reach. He pushed his way through the frantic crowd, shouting their names. After what felt like hours of manoeuvring and shoving, he finally was close enough to see them clearly and reach out to touch them.

And then the darkness swallowed them.

"Gregor! Are you even paying attention?" Gregor was snapped back into reality by his mother and teachers' concerned faces.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was just dreaming. Or, rather, day dreaming. Ever since he had gotten back from the Underland, an odd world far beneath New York City, six months ago he had been having nightmares about Ares (his old bond who had died in battle), the wars, and all the creatures he'd killed every night. He hardly got any sleep. But now, it had become even worse. The dreams had started clogging his mind during the day, making him fall far behind in school. Apparently it was so bad that the teachers had to set up a meeting and his mother had dragged him along, saying, "Gregor, you need to face the facts and take responsibility for your education." He hadn't really been paying much attention; then again, he never really did these days.

"Gregor," His mother repeated sternly. "Your teachers would like to know the reason for your bad grades."

Gregor just shrugged, avoiding the teachers' and his mother's eyes. What was he supposed to say? I'm failing in school because I can't keep my mind off a secret world underground that's home to giant talking animals and a race of violet eyed, translucent skinned people, one of whom I'm in love with. Oh, ya, and I used to be their 'warrior'. Meaning I basically saved them all by fighting in a bunch of wars. Ha! Like that's going to happen.

They all gave him frustrated looks but didn't question me about it anymore. His mom huffed and announced that this meeting was getting them nowhere. She then stood up abruptly and marched out of the room, motioning for Gregor to follow.

Gregor's mom didn't bug him about the interview for the rest of the night. But she was still frustrated with him, and worried. He felt bad about not explaining anything or letting her help him, but she didn't understand. She has always hated the Underland. For dragging Gregor into wars, for trapping Gregor's dad in a pit, and for kidnapping his baby sister, Boots. He admitted she had some good points, but her point of view of the Underland was very different from the rest of the family's. And now, since she hated it down there so much, the family was forbidden to return.

He wished that he would get some opportunity to return, without feeling guilty for leaving his family. Little did Gregor know, that opportunity would come sooner than he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luxa's POV:

She was so exhausted. Her body was drained both physically and emotionally.

The remaining counsel, Vikus and about two others who, miraculously, had survived the vicious rat attack over six months ago, had her constantly doing errands throughout Regalia. And the rest of the Underland for that matter. Whether it was having a meeting with the Queen of the Spinners, or dealing with unhappy farmers; she felt like she never got a break!

And then, to make matters worse, she missed Gregor terribly. She hadn't realized how much she wanted him around until he was gone. Everyday she secretly hoped that a new prophecy would be uncovered, or he would even just drop in to say hello. But, she knew in the back of her mind that that would never happen.

Luxa slowly dragged her feet along the palace floor, toward her quarters. She only straightened up and acted like the young queen she was when she was around her people. They depended on her, and she would do everything in her power to let them think that she was as happy and in control as a queen should be.

At long last she reached her door, and it creaked slightly as she swung it open. Luxa felt as if she didn't even have the effort to walk to her room, so she just laid down on her oversized couch, and fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

"Queen Luxa! Your Majesty, wake up!"

"What," Luxa stood up abruptly, her eyelids still fluttering awake, with her hand on her sword. "What's the matter?" she murmured, disoriented.

"Queen Athena wishes to speak with you immediately." A voice projected through the room from one of Luxa's several windows. "She says that it is most urgent that you come right away."

Luxa looked at the window from which that voice was coming from, her mind clearing instantly, and recognised the well known messenger bat, Hermes.

"If you wish, Your Majesty, I shall give you a ride there now." Hermes offered excitedly.

"Thank you for your offer, Hermes," Luxa replied quickly, pulling herself together. "But that won't be necessary. I shall ride Aurora." Luxa strode to the window and whistled once. Almost immediately, the head of Luxa's bond popped up.

"Jump," Aurora purred; and Luxa obeyed, jumping out of her window and free falling until Aurora swooped her up. The pair then landed beside Hermes.

"Umm," Hermes murmured. "Forgive me, Queen, but now that I see you have an escort I must be getting on my way. Lots of messages to deliver, you see."

"Think nothing of it," Luxa smiled at him kindly. "Thank you for the message." And with that, Aurora lifted off and started on her way to the fliers' territory.

"Best of luck!" Hermes shouted at them as they made their way to the unexpected meeting with the Queen of the Fliers.

Luxa wearily glanced at the tall cavern walls. Hundreds upon hundreds of bats hung from the ceiling; their eyes stared at her through the darkness. She wondered what was so urgent that she had to meet Queen Athena right away. Pretty much all of the Underland was at peace right now, so it couldn't be something about a war or invasion. Perhaps they had discovered a new prophecy? Luxa's heart fluttered a little at the thought, but she quickly brushed it aside; Sandwich only wrote prophecies in the one room in the castle, nowhere else.

She sighed and gave up thinking about it. She would know soon enough now, they were about to land on the large, circular platform in the center of the fliers' cavern.

Waiting on it were Queen Athena and several members of the fliers' council. Aurora gently landed on the far end of the smooth rock platform, and after being sure that Luxa got off safely, flew toward the top of the cavern to wait for duration of the meeting.

Luxa walked briskly to stand in front of her ally, bowing to her respectfully.

"Queen Luxa." Athena returned the bow. "I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here." She looked at the young queen for confirmation, and Luxa nodded impatiently, so Athena continued. "While in a tunnel deep in our territory, one of our scouts had an ..." She paused, choosing her next words carefully. "Interesting encounter."

"With whom?" Luxa asked curiously.

"You see, we are not quite sure,"

Seeing Luxa's confused face, Queen Athena quickly explained, "One of our scouts had a run-in with a creature unknown to any Underlander. We believe that the species lives far deeper underground than we have ever ventured. Anyway, the scout barely made it out alive. He says that he managed to get out unnoticed, but had he been seen..." Her sentenced trailed off.

Luxa's face must have shown how bewildered she felt, because Athena said, "Let's go and see the scout, perhaps he can clear some things up for you." She nodded her head and a bat flew from somewhere in the darkness and landed in front of Luxa. "Queen Luxa, this is Eros. He will fly you to our infirmary." And with that, Eros, carrying Luxa, Queen Athena, and the council flew through a few tunnels off the main cavern, and came to a long, wide tunnel that had a series of small caves branching off of it. Queen Athena led the group into one that was fairly larger than the rest, so they all fit comfortably. Luxa hopped off of Eros and looked around the room.

The ceilings were high, high enough for there to be hooks on the ceiling for the fliers to hang on to.

_Since they are most comfortable when they were hanging, it makes sense that the fliers would hang in a hospital, _thought Luxa.

Only one hook was occupied. "Queen Luxa, meet Helius." Queen Athena introduced the scout. "He is currently in hospital because in his haste to flee the scene he pulled a muscle in his wing."

The flier in the corner of the room let out a moan of pain, and a nurse pushed her way in behind the counsel, who were blocking the door. "Alright," she muttered, "You all have five minutes! No more! My patient needs sleep." She clearly didn't care that she was talking to some of the most powerful creatures in the Underland, and Luxa found herself grinning at the nurse's assertiveness.

"Okay, let's get started then," one of the council members piped up. Queen Athena nodded in agreement and hobbled over to the big, crimson flier in the corner. "Helius?" she looked at the flier in disapproval. When he nodded ever so slightly she continued, "If you could, please, explain to Queen Luxa what these 'mystery' creatures look like."

The scout opened his eyes for the first time and everyone in the room looked startled to discover that they were a shade of warm brown. Everyone spare Queen Athena who had seen them before.

But, everyone got over it soon enough when the flier began to speak. "They... They resemble the humans. But, they were shorter. About... two feet tall. Their skin was pale, but not translucent. And... And their eyes." He shuddered, clearly having a bad memory. "Their eyes were _yellow_. Bright yellow. Like the sun in the Overland."

"How would you know what the sun in the Overland looks like?" Luxa questioned.

"I've visited up there before, Your Highness. I've been on many journeys throughout the Underland and Overland..." he replied drowsily.

The room now could see why Queen Athena had treated him with disapproval; everyone now was beginning to think that he was a bit crazy.

"Queen Athena, may I have a word?" Luxa asked, walking into the hall. When the queen had joined her, she voiced her doubt. "How do we know that Helius is speaking the truth?"

"Ah," Athena murmured. "I myself at first was doubtful. But after Helius received his treatment, one of our doctors sent this to me," She flew down the hall and returned a few moments later, hiding something under her wing. "This," she said, pulling out a vibrantly coloured piece of cloth. "Was found on his claw. Apparently he snatched it from the ground or something by accident when he was flying away. It cannot be a cloth from the Underland because it is not made of spinner's web."

Luxa soundless nodded her head, any doubt completely erased from her mind, and walked back into the hospital room.

"So," she asked the flier. "Is there anything else you can tell me that may be of assistance?"

Helius opened his eyes again, and whispered, "One more thing," Everyone waited, somewhat bored. Several of the council members quietly whispered among each other. "One of the creatures," he continued. "...was riding Ares."

The room fell silent.


End file.
